Agent Jeff Byron
'Agent Jeff Byron '''is the main antagonist of the 2019 fanmade western series ''Road to Heaven. He is a corrupt and murderous agent from Washington whom seeks to steal lands on Texas and build a tower for The Agency, even if he has to kill many civilians. Link to the fan-series https://www.dropbox.com/s/0us81ak4f9fbzv7/road%20to%20heaven.mp4?dl=0 (episode 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/h8tsafbdf60ei6k/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%202.mp4? dl=0 (episode 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/5tymno0pklbhtls/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%205.mp4?dl=0 (episode 5) https://www.dropbox.com/s/cuzbbkpuq52eskd/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%206.mp4?dl=0 (episode 6) https://www.dropbox.com/s/rzbzjz8cps256d8/road%20to%20heaven%20pt%207%20%28finale%29.mp4?dl=0 (episode 7 / finale) History Hunting John Al He at first comes to hunt John Al, the head of the local outlaws, so he could build an agency in the lands. However, when he asks Tom McCoinner for information about Al, Tom refuses to cooperate and therefore Byron declares war on him and his allies. War against the civilians He then took one of his enemies, Gustav De Fort'e as a hostage near the docks of Washington D.C near the marina area. He revealed that his purpose was to drown him so he could get hold of the evidence which Gustav has written against him. He then chokes Gustav and dumps his head a few times into the water, until he falls off the land and drowns. He later went to battle the villagers, led by John Al, as he ordered his men to fire and obliterate the village's pub. As he tells his guards to show no mercy and to eliminate every outcast with blood on the walls, Tom McCoinner saves the day by killing most of his agents, just before Byron orders the latter to retreat until the very next day. Later, it is revealed that Byron and The Agency actually work for no other benefactor then Colonel Samuels, who wants the mighty riches of Texas' land. After a few more days go by, Agent Byron kills the city mayor of Dallas in order to eliminate the evidence, while John Al and his crew watch Byron committing these crimes in horror. Downfall Edward Milton later went to Dallas in order to spy after Jeff Byron and recieve information for the gang, as he was secretly plotting to start destroying the city later. He told Tom that Byron gets his supplies from the CEO of the Exxon oil company Ronald Buston. However, as Milton, John Al and Tom reached their destination, they hid away and saw behind the scenes that Byron and Buston are planning to bomb up the village with dynamite. John shot Buston after Byron left, but Edward Milton stole the dynamite and secretly blew up Gizelle's parents and their mannor. Byron was held responsible for it at first, but Tom quickly realized that it was actually Milton whom bombed up the house in order to gain his revenge on The Agency and make the US citizens in general feel just like he felt, even betraying John Al's crew. However, Jeff was determined to have the village wiped off the map, and he still wanted to remove Tom McCoinner from his way. Just before he could shoot McCoinner however, Gizelle appeared and shot Agent Byron in the head. Personality Agent Byron is presented as a cruel, merciless and sadistic man of war and corruption. He is seen taking actions himself which are very harmful towards the weaker people who surround him. He seems to enjoy being on duty even if it means that he kills other people to succeed with his tasks. He is corrupt and is also shown to be very power hungry, as his intentions are to build a tower on the village land for The Agency even if he needs to kill every person in the village. He orders his guards to shoot with no mercy, and personally makes sure they are killed off one by one. That shows how sadistic and ruthless Byron really is. Category:Fictionalized Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Assassin Category:Jingoist Category:Charismatic Category:Usurpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Complete Monster Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Vandals Category:Egoist Category:Propagandists Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulators Category:Saboteurs Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Dictator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Bombers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Orators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Totalitarians Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Thief Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mobsters Category:Military Category:Revolutionary Category:Strategic Category:Barbarians Category:Pawns Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:Asexual Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic